


Sarah's Return

by herwhiteknight



Series: Reunited [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the desert prison, Sarah finally returns home. And discovers that it's more than just a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah's Return

Sarah was bone tired as she dragged herself up the steps of Felix’s loft, with the man himself not far behind her, having met her at the airport upon arrival. “I’m ready to sleep for at least eleven million years,” she mumbled, borrowing Helena’s exaggeration from their time in captivity.

“Well, you might just have to wait on that,” he replied as he leaned past her. Unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“Wha? What are you-?” she started, almost stumbling into the familiar loft, feeling decidedly overwhelmed by the sense of _home_ that rose from the walls, the floor, the ceiling.

The bed. Where a familiar someone sat waiting. An _identical_ someone, actually.

At the sound of the door’s loud screech, Cosima looked up, blinking slightly caused by the sharp, dizzying movement of her neck. She sat with her thighs pressed together, her hands in her lap where she had previously been staring until the door opened.

“Someone’s been waitin’ up all night for you. Couldn’t get rid of her,” even from behind, Sarah could tell he was smirking.

But he was background noise as Sarah drifted past him, taking the sight of _everything Cosima_ in. Pale, but cannula-less, Cosima’s eyes lit up, first in disbelief, next in pure joy as she propelled herself to her feet, the bed creaking slightly. “Sarah…,” she gasped as she stood motionless for a moment, sweeping her eyes over Sarah’s weighted frame. “Sarah,” she muttered again, her lips and tongue tasting the word as if it were a foreign object in her mouth.

Before Sarah could even reply (if she could get anything out past the emotional lump in her throat in the first place), Cosima rushed towards her, took her face in her hands. And kissed her. Her lips were dry and chapped but she _felt like home_ in a new and different way, different than Sarah had ever experienced before.

“Oh my god, I-” Cosima backed off the next moment, waving her hands dangerously close to Sarah’s face as she rocked on her heels. “That wasn’t.. what it looked like,” she finished lamely.

“Oh really darling?” Felix sniped to the pair as he swept past them into the kitchen. He pulled down a bottle and clinked three glasses against the counter as he continued, “So when do you tell Shay that you’ve found a new scratching post, hm?”

“Sarah’s not-” she began, flustered.

“Shay?” Sarah asked, quirking an eyebrow, her hand returning almost absentmindedly to Cosima’s face, drawing her closer again.

“Oh… I… guess you were gone,” Cosima muttered, stepping flush against Sarah’s body and looping her arms around her waist. She dropped her head onto Sarah’s shoulder, closed her eyes. Felt like she could finally _breathe_ again.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, her hand reaching up to cradle Cosima’s head closer, her face turning to drop small, gentle kisses against Cosima’s temple, Cosima’s dreads. “I’m here now.”


End file.
